1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device that effectively shields harmful electromagnetic radiation emitted from a front surface of a plasma display panel.
2. Discussion Of Related Technologies
Generally, a plasma display device generates a desired image using plasma discharges generated therein. Typically, the plasma display device includes a plasma display panel (PDP) for displaying a desired image thereon by using plasma discharges generated in discharge cells, a chassis base for firmly supporting the PDP on a front side thereof, and printed circuit board assemblies (PBAs), which drive the PDP, and which are mounted on a rear side of the chassis base. This assembly is also referred to herein as a “plasma display module.” In a typical plasma display device, a front case and a rear case are disposed over the front side and the rear side of a plasma display module, thereby enclosing the same. An opening is typically provided in the front case, thereby permitting a user to view images generated by the plasma display panel.
A plasma display device with the above-described structure has several problems, however, for example, exposing a user to potentially harmful electromagnetic radiation. The opening in the front case directly exposes a user to any harmful electromagnetic radiation generated by the plasma display panel. Furthermore, the PDP is susceptible to external impacts through the opening in the front case. The PDP is also exposed to internal impact. Because the front case contacts the surface of the PDP, impacts to the plasma display device are transmitted to the PDP through the front case.
The information in this Background section is provided only as an aid in understanding the background of the invention and therefore, is not an admission that the information is prior art known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.